Lévres noirs et baisers empoisonnés
by Triste papillon
Summary: Harley est une nouvelle fois jetée dehors par le joker. Encore seule et perdue ? Peut-être plus maintenant. Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, le Joker.


Lorsqu'il était rentré ce soir-là, Harley avait compris que le plan de son patron avait échoué. Elle l'avait deviné lorsqu'il était entré dans le salon et l'avait observé de son regard carnassier. Et elle n'aimait pas ça. Harley trouvait ça étrange, mais elle préférée lorsqu'il revenait indécis et douteux. Ces soirs-là, genéralements, elle pouvait s'approcher de lui et prendre son visage entre ses mains sans qu'il la repousse violemment. Elle pouvait le rassurer et l'embrasser tendrement. Mais ce genre de soirée était plus que rare. Harley ne savait pas comment faire lorsque le Joker était heureux ou lorsqu'il était en...colère. Bien souvent les deux ne formaient qu'un. Il était si imprévisible envers elle.

Mais aujourd'hui cela était encore différent. Le Joker avait posé ses yeux brulants sur elle, jusqu'à s'apercevoir que sa compagne était entraint de vider un sac remplit de liasse de billets et d'autres paprasse. Harley ne comprit que trop tard que pour une fois elle aurait dû revenir les mains vides.

-Atten... attendez monsieur...je peux tout...tout... Harley ne parvenait pas à terminer sa phrase. Plus le Joker s'approchait, plus il lui faisait peur.

-Tu peux tout quoi ? Dit il en souriant, pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? Après tout, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as tout simplement bien fait ton travail.

Le Joker passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de sa compagne et observa un instant son costume de cuir rouge et noir. Harley sourit, il avait peut-être finalement réussi son coup. Mais quelque chose se modifia légèrement. La poigne du Joker lui fit alors, doucement, de plus en plus en mal.

-J, s'il vous plaît, commenca t-elle, je ... Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Le Joker fit violemment basculer sa tête en arrière. - Je crois que tu n'as pas compris, Quinn, ici c'est moi qui définis les règles et lorsque nous n'avions pas prévu de ramener une quelconque somme d'argent, NOUS NE RAMENONS RIEN !

Le joker ponctua sa phrase en faisant tomber Harley de sa chaise, la faisant valser au milieu de la pièce.

-Dis-moi, Chérie, est-ce que selon toi tu mériterais une quelconque attention de ma part, si tu ne respectes pas les règles du jeu.

Harley, avait compris depuis le temps qu'elle vivait, en quelque sorte, avec son patron quand il fallait se taire et quand il fallait se ... défendre. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et se releva sur un de ses coudes.

-Vraiment ? Et comment pourrais-je gagner si vous n'arrêtez pas de tricher ?

Le Joker se figea. On pouvait voir à travers son épais maquillage les veines de son front se contracter. Il regarda un instant, juste quelque seconde, pour trouver ce qu'il chercher. Lorsqu'il était en colère, le Joker avait une fâcheuse manie d'envoyer tout et n'importe quels objets à la figure d'Harley, cette fois-ci il s'agissait d'une bouteille d'alcool.

La petite blonde eut le temps d'anticiper le coup et sauta sur ses pieds. Le verre projetait à ses pieds l'obligea à ce réfugié derrière le canapé. Harley n'avait rien sous la main pour riposter, excepter la lampe de chevet posé à côté d'elle. Harley osa lever la tête et tirant la langue elle visa sans grande précision le Joker. Elle savait qu'il tournerait la tête ou éviterait la lampe. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Lorsque le patron reçut le projectile, Harley eut à peine le temps de voir l'air surpris du Joker.

-Monsieur !

Le Joker tomba lourdement sur ces genoux tandis qu'une de ses mains se porta à son front. La blessure était artificielle, mais elle saignait abodemment. Harley se précipita vers lui. Il semblait que son amant était plus que sonné. Elle était là, assise à côté de lui, essayant désespérément de lui retirer le sang de son front a l'aide de sa manche. Harley ne se préoccupait pour l'instant que de ne lui souffler des excuses et des mots rassurants, elle ne soucier guerre du reste, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le contact violent de la main du Joker sur sa la main a sa joue, elle vit a moitié étourdit la silhouette du Joker se dirigeait vers la chambre. Quelques minutes il en ressortait avec un sac remplit de vêtement. Son sac. Harley ne comprit pas tout de suite.

Le Joker lança le sac sur les genoux de l'étonnée.

-Cela va faire trois mois, trois mois, que je passe des semaines entières à essayer de faire tout ce que je peux pour essayer de mettre fin aux jours de ce... cette chauve-souris. Et toi, tu permets de faire des caprices, en admettants que je ne respecte pas mes propres règles .! -Mais je... -Fermes là ! Tu viens toi-même de montrer que tu n'es qu'une petite idiote. Alors maintenant je ne veux plus te voir une seule fois ici. Est-ce assée clair ? -Voyons patron... -EST-CE ASSEE CLAIR ?!

Harley regardait, terrorisé, celui qu'elle appelait "son amour" la toiser de haut. Alors sans répondre, elle prit le bagage posé à côté d'elle et se leva. Elle était désormais sur le palier à regarder ses pieds. Elle regarda un dernier instant derrière elle, avant que la porte ne lui claque au nez.

Harley leva les yeux au ciel. Sans un mot elle mit son masque sur sa peau claire, tandis qu'elle commençait à marcher seul dans les rues sombres.


End file.
